Runaway Bride
by TheAMAZON71
Summary: When I was 19, my parents told me that I was to be married to a man that I've never met. Before I could get the chance to meet my fiance, I ran away. Dying my hair blonde and wearing green contacts I've lived in Charles by the name of Lily Ashford. But one day I was invited to Lord Michel's party, forced to go, I bump into my six childhood friends.
1. My Sister's Wedding

**Hey guys! This is 'Runaway Bride' I hope you enjoy it. Since this is 6 years ago the incident, these are the princes ages.**

**Prince Roberto: 19**

**Prince Wilfred: 19**

**Prince Keith: 16**

**Prince Joshua: 18**

**Prince Glenn: 12 (adorable moment!)**

**Prince Edward: 17**

**The main character is Liliana Abbey, she had brown hair and blue eyes. At this time her age is 19. She's the Princess of Avina, second heir to the throne. Her older sister is Susan who is getting married with Prince Ronald. The Kingdom of Avina is famous for their art and culture, Avina is a proud country of noblity and honesty. Liliana also has a cousin, Prince Dexan of Noviella. Noviella and Avina also have strict rules and restriction, the two countries are also famous for the landmarks, fashion and education. Avina is facing terrorists threats and caused the death of Liliana's middle sister, Jennifer.**

**Now I won't waste any of your time.**

I watched as my older sister, Susan walked down the aisle with our father, he looked like he could burst into tears any moment as he handed her over to her soon-to-be husband, Prince Ronald. She wore our mother's wedding dress and her face beamed with happiness when she looked up at him. Next to me was my mother crying and my father comforted her as he took a seat next to her. _I know how they feel, but I'm glad for my sister to find true love. _

I inhaled nervously when the priest began to speak. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Princess Susan Abbey and Prince Ronald Berland..." I didn't pay much attention as the priest continued to speak. _Soon, when I'm older I'll be walking down the aisle. _My body shook slightly of the thought and I forced myself to pay attention when Prince Ronald began to say his vows. "Princess Susan, your the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. Your smile brightens my world, your the reason I live for and I'll be lost without you. I will cherish you till my last breath. I love you more than anything in this world." Susan smiled and her eyes sparkled. "Prince Ronald, my life wasn't complete until I met you. My heart pounds whenever your near me, I felt butterflies when I first saw you, my heart will always belong to you and I'll always be by your side till the end of time. My love for you will always be eternal."

My mother suddenly grabbed held my hand, tight as if she was afraid to let go. The photographers took photos from different angles. The priest cleared his throat and continued. "... Do you, Prince Ronald, take Princess Susan Abbey to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do part?" "I do." Prince Ronald answered with a serious face. "Do you Princess Susan Abbey, take Prince Ronald to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do part?" "I do." She whispered, loud enough for us to hear. "May we have to rings?" Prince Ronald, youngest brother Jayden who looks adorable walked up to them. "Thanks, buddy." Prince Ronald ruffled his hair, earning a smile from him. Jayden then held the last ring towards my sister, who elegnatly picked the ring. Jayden recieved a smile that Susan that she rarely shows. _I can't believe my big sister has changed so much ever since she met him. Whenever they hardly see each other I can hear her whispering his name when she's alone. _They put the rings on and waited for the priest to finish. "By the power vested in me by Lord Nobel Michel, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled as he looked at Prince Ronald. "You may kiss the bride."

The prince slowly lifted the princess's veil, cupping his hand on each side of her cheek. He leaned closer and they kissed softly. The crowd clapped and cheered as the photographers took countless of photos. I stood up with the crowd, clapping. My blue, long lace dress reached my ankles and my brown hair was braided to the side. The newly wed couple pulled away and smiled at each other before turning towards the auidence. I mouthed a congratulations at my big sister and she smiled even brighter. They held hands and walked down the aisle.

I watched as they disappeared. _Next is the wedding cermony... _I dropped my shoulders slightly and felt sad. _After this I won't be able to see her as much, now that she has to live with Prince Ronald in Lexina Kingdom. _"Come along sweetheart." My mother put a hand on my back and pushed me out of the garden and walking into Nobel Michel Castle. The room was filled with white flowers, ribbins, chairs and table. The wedding cake was floral with pink flowers surronding the layers. There was a large horizontal table in the front of the staircase.

"Be at the table in five minutes." Mother whispered as she removed her hand from my back and walked towards the other nobles along with father. I let out a long deep breath as I stood awkwardly alone. "Lily!" I looked back and saw Prince Roberto and the other princes coming my way. "Hey..." My voice trailed off. "Congratulations on your sister's wedding." Prince Edward spoke. "Thank you, and thank you for coming." I bowed my head slightly. "Hey! No need to be so formal, we're all friends!" Prince Roberto held onto my shoulders forcing me to look up. "Sorry... It's just... Well..."_ My parents don't want me to make a fool of myself. _"It's okay, where's your sister?" Prince Wilfred looked around. "She's getting into her party gown, she can't simply dress with a precious dress." I answered Prince Wilfred's question. "Hi Lily!" Prince Glenn clung to my left legs. "It seems Prince Glenn has a soft spot for you." Prince Joshua slightly glared at the child. I ignored the Prince of Dres Van and bent over to face Prince Glenn. "Where's your younger brother, Alan?" "He's with mother and father." Prince Glenn pointed towards his parents. The Queen of Oriens was holding Alan's hand as he curiously looked around his surrondings.

I then noticed my parents walking towards the large table. "If you exucse me, I must return to my parents." I bowed again and walked away. "Perfect timing Liliana. Another second and I would of grounded you, understand me?" Mother had a stern look as I stood behind a chair. "Yes, mother." _Why hasn't father said anything? He's been quiet the whole day. _I wanted to ask but with the look that my mother was giving me made me shrink slightly and looked towards the crowd when a royal butler was about to address the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you Princess Susan and Prince Ronald." With the microphone in one hand, he address with the other as my sister and my brother-in-law entered. "Now a few words from the newly wed couple and the two kingdoms." I heard the microphone being taken from his hands and heard Prince Ronald's voice. "Welcome and thank you for coming to our wedding. It is a great honour being married in Nobel Michel Castle and becoming Susan's husband." A noticed that some of the noble women were looking at him dreamily. After Prince Ronald's speech was done, Susan spoke up. "Again, thank you for coming. I thank everyone, the staff and my family for helping with the wedding preperations, espically my little sister, Liliana. She helped me so much, whenever I was in trouble she would put her royal duties aside to help me." Susan looked at me and smiled softly. "Thank you Liliana." The tears that I tried to bottle up bursted. Tears rolled my cheeks rapidly. I wiped them quickly and smiled back at my sister.

The King, Queen and Prince Jayden of Lexina spoke first before handing the microphone to my mother. "You can go ahead." I was dumbfounded. Usually I would speak after my parents finished. "O-okay." I took the microphone and calmed myself before speaking. "Ever since Prince Ronald and my sister met for the first time, I somehow had a feeling that they would be together like this, today. I'm glad to see my big sister so happy and I wish for happiness for the both of them." The auidence clapped as I passed the microphone to my mother. "You did well." She whispered in my ear. She hardly praises me but why don't I feel happy?

After the speeches we had dinner then shortly dessert. As I was playing with my chocolate moose, I had several women screaming. Their hands reaching out for something. It was time to throw to the bouquet. My eyes connected with my sister's. She was pleading me to go with the ladies. Me? I can't even imagine myself catching the bouquet. I politely shook my head but she merely come towards me, bouquet in hand and grabbed my arm. "Please! Do this for me." She asked with pleading eyes. _Ugh! I can't win against her and it is her wedding._ My cheeks glowed bright red and I did my best as possible to make sure that I didn't catch the bouquet. "One, two... Three!" I heard more squeals and suddenly felt something on my head. _Don't tell me..._

A few squeals came from my other friends that were in the circle. "Oh my god, Lily!" My cheeks flushed brighter and I slowly removed the bouquet making sure it didn't damage my hair. "I guess your next." Susan had her arm around Prince Ronald's. "You didn't jinx me didn't you?" I looked at the bouquet. Purple roses mixed with while daisies. "Hmm.. I wonder?" She teasingly tapped her chin with her finger. "Susan!" I playfully smacked her arm slightly. "Anyway I don't even have a boyfriend and I'm only 19." "Isn't it wonderful to married at a young age?" Prince Ronald smiled at me. I sighed as they teased me about marriage. "Shall we leave?" I heard Prince Ronald whisper in Susan's ear. "Okay, it's getting late after all." _Oh... Puke me a bucket. I can't imagine that I'll be like this when I'm at my wedding. _

I gave the bouquet to a royal butler of my parents and followed the couple as they walked to their limo. Slowly walking down the stairs I watched as they entered the car and they waved through the window. Mother and Father stood beside me as they watched the limo disappear.

**XXXXX**

A month after the wedding, Susan and Prince Ronald excitedly came into the Avina Kingdom annoucing that they have wonderful news. "Mother! Father! We have wonderful news." Susan came rushing into the dining room along with her husband. "What is it, dear?" Father asked as he removed the newspaper from his view. "I'm pregnant!" My eyes widened in shock and I removed my reading glasses, and gently putting my book on the table. "Splendid! I'm happy for you two." Susan and Prince Ronald smiled at each other. "Congratulations, you two!" I smiled and went to hug Susan. "Thanks."

"Actually, we have wonderful news as well." Mother walked towards us. "We do?" I looked at mother. She smiled at me, but not a motherly smile it was a wicked smile. "Liliana is engaged." _What?! I was never told about this! _"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you Lily!" I was stiff as a rock as I slowly absorb this new information. _I'm engaged? I'm only 19! _I restrained myself from smacking my mother so I used Susan for a while.

Two hours later Prince Ronald and Susan left the kingdom. "Why wasn't I told about this engagement?!" I stormed into my mother's office. She was reading a newpaper while having tea. "I beg your pardon?! That's no way you should speak to your mother!" She slammed the newspaper on the wooden desk. "Why?!" I ignored her. "Your old enough, you must be married. You'll meet your fiance tomorrow. He's a good man." Mother spoke as she grabbed a pen. "I'm 19! And I will not allow myself to go through an arranged marriage!" I slammed my fist on the desk, spilling the tea all over her documents. Her face turned red with anger and raised her hand. A loud smack echoed the room. "Get out! Go to your room and prepare for tomorrow!" She grabbed a nearby book and smacked me multiple times until I left the room.

Inside my room, I closed the door and allowed the tears to fall. I slowly slided on the door until I sat on the floor. After a few minutes I looked at myself at my mirror and saw blood stains on my green t-shirt. My arm was covered in bruises but it wasn't compared the bruise I have on my back. _I don't want to marry someone I just met. This isn't how marriage works, mother. You allowed Susan to marry someone that she loves, but why not me? _Then my brain formulated a stupid and reckless plan.

"But it's the only way..." I looked at the window as my father was reading outside. Closing the curtains, I immediately packed my belongings into a large suitcase and hide it. I managed to allow my father to have dinner in my room. _Chicken soup... I'll miss this flavour and the amazing taste. _Finishing my soup I handed the soup to a nearby maid outside and waited for midnight.

The moonlight stars shined brightly and tonight it was a full moon. _I'll miss my friends, especially my childhood friends. _Opening the door quietly I slowly rolled my suitcase down the hall. Outside the castle a few guards stood by. Luckliy I managed to dodge them and escaped the castle.

The next day, I could of sworn my mother had a tantrum. She would of ordered the guards to be punished for their carelessness. Too bad.. I've already moved to Charles, dyed my hair blonde and wore green contacts. Good thing I took large amount of money before I left because I bought an apartment and brand new furniture. As I was getting a new sofa a lady asked for my name. "Lily, Lily Ashford." I smiled at her and continued the process.


	2. I'll Never Forgive You

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school homework. I'm surprised that people are enjoying this story which makes me happy. But I still haven't decided who Lily should pair up. Anyway I won't waste any of your time.**

_The the look in her eyes, why wasn't my little sister happy?_

**Chapter 2**

_**Before Liliana ranaway...**_

**Susan's POV**

I was walking down the corridor, my beloved husband, Roland, who looked nervous. He noticed my gaze and smiled brightly at me. My face glowed with happiness as we stood in front of the dining room door. Taking a deep breathe, Roland slowly opened the door. My parents and my little sister were reading the newspaper or a book. They lifted their gaze slightly, urging us to speak. "Mother! Father! We have wonderful news." Breaking the silence, my father spoke next, slightly lowering the newspaper. "What is it, dear?" _Here it goes.._

"I'm pregnant!" I watched as everyone's eyes widened. My father lowering the newspaper down completly. "Splendid! I'm happy for you two." Liliana removed her glasses and gently set her book down on the table. "Congratulations, you two!" She smiled as she gently hugged me.

My mother being quiet, finally spoke. "Actually, we have wonderful news as well." Liliana pulled back from the hug and looked at mother. "We do?" She frowned in confusion. Mother smiled at Liliana, but something was off about her smile. "Have your forgotten, Liliana?." Liliana slowly took a step towards her. "'Forgotten', what?" Mother didn't pay attention to the confused princess and looked at me. "Liliana is engaged." Liliana's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you, Lily!" I hugged her again, but I could tell something was wrong.

The next day, my mother called me, literally begging me to return home. _I wonder what happened? _As I walking down the hall, several maids were running everyone, panic shown on their faces. My feet stopped as I saw several police officers in Liliana's bedroom. _Liliana! _I ran towards the police officers and saw my mother dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "Mother! What's happened?" Looking to her left, her eyes widened as she hugged me. "Liliana is gone! She's missing, clothes, shoes, money, all gone!" _Liliana would never leave the kingdom for a good reason. _"Do you know why, mother?" She shook her head as she pulled back. "I went to visit Liliana and there was no sign of her. Does she have any idea what she's done?!"

Frowning at her outburst, I pulled mother by the arm and took us to the secret garden. "Okay, spill it! What have you done?!" I yelled at her. _I lost my baby sister. Whatever she's done I will never forgive her. _"I don't know what your-" "It's about the engagement, right?" She lost her composure for a second. _I guess I hit the nail. _"She was so happy when he proposed." My mother continued to act dramatically. _I swear she should of been an actress. _"Mother! Stop it!" Without thinking I slapped her hard across the face. Her right cheek turning bright red. "How do you hit your mother!" "And how dare you not answer my question! Now tell me, did Liliana know about this engagement?" She lowered her eyes. "No." _An arranged marriage... I don't blame Liliana for this. It's all mother's fault. _

"You knew the tradition, one child of our royal family must be wedded by the mother's choosing. You escaped that tradtion so Liliana must accept this wedding. But now she's a runaway bride!" Mother frantically waved her hands. "Your insane." I spat the words out before turning around leaving my mother behind. _No matter what the cost, I'll find you my baby sister..._

**Six Years Later...**

_It's been six years, six years and there has been no trace of Liliana. Mother kept pretending to be sad and begging anyone to give information about Liliana's location. Liliana... She would of wanted to meet her niece, Ana. I would tell Ana stories about our childhood, how Liliana would play pranks with the six princes and how she changed the kingdom with new rules. Everyone loved Liliana. An arranged marriage would cause protesters._

"Mummy?" Looking at my daughter who mostly looked like Liliana. Her ocean blue eyes and her dark chocolate hair. "What is it, sweetie?" "When will I meet Auntie Lily?" Lowering my gaze, I've tried my best to avoid these questions. "Soon, Ana. Soon." But I never that this moment, out there, Liliana was one step closer to returning home.

**Liliana's POV**

It's been six long years after I left. I never knew a common life would be so hard. You have jobs, paying bills and buying food. I feel so free. Looking myself in the mirror, my hair was blonde as it reached my waist and my emerald eyes shining. Tying my hair in pony tail, I left my apartment. The weather wasn't too hot, nor cold. It was perfect.

Walking down the streets I left out a deep breathe. I could get used to a life like this. My thoughts were interrupted by an old man coughing. _Isn't that... _Ignoring my thoughts I ran towards him. "Are you okay?" I rubbed his back gently as he looked at me. _Oh my god! It's Lord Michel! I hope he doesn't remember me. _"I'm fine, thanks to you." _Your too kind Lord Michel._ "It's okay, I'm glad I could offer assistance." I smiled at him. "You remind me of someone." _Shit, shit, shit! _"I guess I must be seeing things." _I feel bad lying to him. _"Here to express my thanks." Lord Michel pulled out an envelope from his pocket as a limosine pulled over. "I would like for you to attend." Opening the envelope it was an invitation to Lord Michel's party. _Oh no.._

"I'll see you there." Then he muttered something quietly that I could make out. "Princess Liliana." _How the hell?! _I lost composure as I watched the limo drive away. I chuckled to myself, shaking to myself. _He always finds a way to return. _Putting the invitation in my pocket I continued walking down the streets. Then I lost myself when I saw the florist. I softly touched the rose, the touch was so soft and soothing. "Beautiful." I whispered unconciously. "Not as beautiful as you." _Huh?! _I jumped back at the familiar voice. Turning around I saw Prince Edward standing in front of me. _I swear I'm having a fantastic day. _"Excuse me?" Prince Edward chuckled. _Edward! I swear your comments are still the same. _"Oh." His gaze landed on the envelope sticking out from my pocket. "Are you invited to the party?" Just as I was about to respond, large amount of water splashed at me. _Really? Scratch that I'm not having a fantastic day, instead I'm having a shit day..._

I glared at the car but when I saw who came out I quickly regain my composure. "I'm so sorry, ma'am!" _I guess Luke hasn't changed. Always so flustered. _"It's okay, really." "Luke! What's the hold up?!" Then another man exited the car. _Prince Keith. _Prince Keith took a good look at my appearance before entering the limo. "Lets go, Luke!" _Hey! No 'sorrys'? You've really turned into a jackass! Guess the rumours about your attitude are right. _Feeling angry I squared my shoulder and walked back home.

When I got home I changed into another outfit and dried my hair. Pulling the envelope from my wet jeans I looked closely at the time. _I've only got an hour. I really hope I'm not going to regret this decision._

**1 Hour Later**

I was standing in front of Nobel Michel Castle. _I really don't want to be hear. _Groaning to myself I forced myself to walk up the stairs. When I entered the castle, I was in awe. It's even more beautiful than my sister's wedding. I looked down my red dress which reached my feet, it wasn't plain, it was simple. Looking around I saw my sister, father and mother but no sign of my niece and my brother-in-law. Susan's face is more colder._ I really screwed things up haven't I?_

Folding my arms a man walked up stage. He started talking about some boring shit until he announced the six princes. _Prince Keith, Prince Edward, Prince Wilfred, Prince Joshua, Prince Roberto and Prince Glenn. Glenn, he's more older I remember when he was little, he looked so much like Prince Alan. I wonder how Alan is? _

I watched as my nobel women ran towards the six princes, begging for a dance. Chuckling quietly I walked over to the wine, unaware that someone was watching me. The music began to start and I faced my back towards the dancing. _I've always hated dancing. But Susan always said that I'm a better dancer than she is. _I smiled at the memory. As I was about to get a glass I heard a voice behind me. "May I have this dance?" _Shit!_

**Who do you want Liliana to be with? And I guess we get to learn about Liliana's mother and her mean attitude. Sorry if this was rushed and I won't take long for the next update. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
